An Unexpected Love
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: A Daikari (Daisuke and Hikari) fic. When Daisuke tries to ask Hikari out and ends up annoying and angering her, he wonders if Hikari will ever like him. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
Author's Note: I've written a few fics on FanFiction.Net before, but this is my first Digmon fic. It's a Daikari (Daisuke and Hikari), and I hope you like it. Please R+R!  
  
* * *  
  
An Unexpected Love  
  
Written by: Pyromancer  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun disappeared into the horizon, a lone figure could be seen sitting a park bench, still and silent. What was left of the sun's light revealed the figure to be a despondent Daisuke.  
  
His face was bowed to the ground, and his usual well-kept hair was a mess. His red-rimmed eyes were a sign that he had been crying, and his goggles, once a treasured possession, were now cast aside like a piece of trash.  
  
'I acted like an obnoxious jerk today,' Daisuke thought sadly. 'Forget Hikari being my girlfriend...I don't think she'll even be my friend after what happened today.'  
  
***START FLASHBACK***  
  
"Hikari...uh...I was wondering..." said Daisuke nervously.  
  
Hikari turned around and smiled. "Yes, Daisuke?"  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
Her smile faltered for a moment. "I'm very sorry Davis, but I have other plans tonight."  
  
Daisuke still persisted. "Come on Hikari. I know you like me. So why can't you go on a date with me because of some stupid plans? Whatever you have planned can't be more important than a date with me."  
  
"But-" began Hikari.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Please?"   
  
Hikari frowned. "For your information Daisuke, tonight I am going to visit a friend of mine who has been very ill for the past few days."  
  
Daisuke was mortified. "Hikari, I-"  
  
She interrupted him before he could finish. "I hate it when you act like such an obnoxious person! Why can't you think before you speak for once?" she said angrily.  
  
Daisuke was at a loss for words, but his expression said all. A remorseful shame came over him, quickly replacing his boastful, overconfident attitude.  
  
Hikari ran away from him before he had a chance to apologize.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Daisuke was silent for a while, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I heard what happened today."  
  
Daisuke turned in surprise, and found another person sitting next to him.  
  
"Takeru!" Daisuke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, after Hikari told me what happened today, I thought I'd find you to see if you were okay."  
  
Daisuke was silent for a while, and looked up at the night sky, which was now filled with stars.   
  
"Hikari hates me." he said simply, averting his gaze to look at Takeru.  
  
Takeru looked at Daisuke in disbelief. "Of course she doesn't. She's just annoyed and a bit angry at you, but knowing Hikari, she'll forgive you."  
  
By looking at Daisuke's face, you could tell that he didn't believe what Takeru said.  
  
"Why are you trying to help me anyway? Don't you like Hikari too?"  
  
"Well-" began Takeru.  
  
"You had always been on better terms with Hikari than me. Hikari and you were the best of friends from the start, while I fell flat on my face every time I tried to gain her approval."  
  
"Daisuke, I do love Hikari...but not the way you do."  
  
He looked at Takeru questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I love Hikari like a brother would love his sister. But I know for a fact that you love her in a different way," said Takeru.  
  
Daisuke blushed and looked down. "So, I've been that obvious, huh?"  
  
Takeru laughed. "All the current Digidestined in Japan except Hikari knows about it."  
  
Daisuke managed a weak smile. "Even if a lot of people know about my love for her, that doesn't mean that she feels the same way. I don't even know if she wants to be my friend anymore."  
  
Daisuke looked at Takeru helplessly. "What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Tell Hikari how you feel."  
  
"I can't," replied Daisuke.  
  
Takeru looked at him seriously. "Why not?"  
  
"She will probably laugh at me, or slap me, or something like that," Davis said unhappily. "I figured that it's better not to say anything."  
  
Takeru opened his mouth to say something, but Daisuke spoke up again.  
  
"Listen, it's getting kind of late. I have to head back home before my parents get worried," he said. "Takeru...thanks for trying to make me feel better. You're a good friend."  
  
Daisuke got up from the bench and walked off, disappearing into the shroud of night.  
  
"You're a good friend too, Daisuke," said Takeru, his voice barely above a whisper. "Good luck."  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning, the group of digidestined were in the computer room as usual, planning their next trip to the Digital World. Everyone seemed a little tired from waking up early, but Ken was wide awake.  
  
"All right everyone, listen up," ordered Ken.   
  
The sleepiness rose off the rest of the digidestined at once, and everyone paid attention to Ken.  
  
"We've destroyed almost all of the control spires in the digital world, but there are still some standing around the mountain area over here," said Ken, pointing towards the computer screen.   
  
"Once we get rid of all the control spires, hopefully, peace will be restored to the Digital World," continued Ken.  
  
All the digimon nodded, smiling.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" said Hikari. "Let's go to the Digital World to obliterate those remaining control spires!"  
  
She looked around the room, and Takeru, Iori, Ken, and Miyako nodded in agreement. Daisuke looked away, his head looking at the ground.  
  
"Daisuke? Don't you agree?" asked Hikari, looking directly at him.  
  
"Huh?" said Daisuke as he glanced quickly at Hikari.   
  
Daisuke looked back at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh. Yeah. Let's go destroy those control spires," he said in a not very enthusiastic voice.  
  
Hikari's gaze lingered on Daisuke for a moment, her eyes full of worry. But then she turned around and faced the computer.  
  
"Let's go then! Digiport, open!" Hikari said, holding her Digivice up to the computer screen.  
  
In a few moments, the digidestined were transported to the Digital World.  
  
Once in the Digital World, Takeru was the first to speak.  
  
"There still seem to be a lot of control spires at the base of that mountain," he said, pointing to a cluster of black obelisks. "I'll take that area."  
  
Patamon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon, and started using his Star Shower attack repeatedly to knock over the control spires.  
  
Hikari nodded. "Fine. Daisuke and I will take the area south from here."  
  
Daisuke was surprised. "Huh?"  
  
Hikari beckoned Daisuke to follow her, and then started running towards another cluster of control spires.  
  
He sighed, and began running to catch up to her. Veemon did the same, running alongside him.  
  
'Why is she acting so nice to me?' Daisuke thought to himself as he continued running. 'Could it be that she's forgiven me?'  
  
He pondered over the thought for a little longer, but then dismissed it. 'Nah, I don't think she would forgive me that soon. But still...'  
  
He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize Hikari and Gatomon already stopped running.   
  
Daisuke crashed into Hikari, sending both of them to the ground. He fell face-down onto the ground, and Hikari fell on top of him. Veemon had been a bit wiser than Daisuke, and stopped running before he crashed into Gatomon.  
  
Daisuke sweatdropped, and moaned in embarrassment. Hikari just sweatdropped.  
  
Both of them got up, and Daisuke looked down at the ground once again.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Hikari. I should have watched where I was going," he apologized, his eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
Hikari smiled. "That's alright Daisuke."  
  
He smiled in relief, and they both began destroying the control spires in that area.  
  
After a while, only one control spire remained standing in their area. Daisuke and Hikari were about to destroy it, when they both recieved e-mails from Takeru, Iori, and Miyako. The e-mails said that the control spires in their areas had all been eradicated.  
  
Hikari smiled. "That means the control spire standing before us is the last one in the digital world."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "I'll let you do the honors, then."  
  
She nodded. "Nefertimon, let's destroy that last control spire!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" cried Nefertimon, unleashing her powerful attack.  
  
The tremendous stone hit the base of the control spire, causing the rest of the obelisk to fall over. Daisuke looked on in horror as he saw that it was about to fall on Hikari.  
  
"No! Hikari, look out!" shouted Daisuke as he ran towards her.  
  
She looked up, and was frozen to the spot, unable to move.  
  
He dived towards Hikari and pushed her out of the way, but didn't have enough time to escape. The control spire fell on top of him, flattening his body to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Daisuke!!" Hikari shouted, as she ran over to the fallen control spire.  
  
With the help of Nefertimon, Hikari was able to move the control spire away, revealing Daisuke's ashen and bruised face.  
  
"Hi-Hikari..." whispered Daisuke, managing a weak smile. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, her mahogany eyes filling up with tears. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Daisuke coughed hoarsely, a pained expression on his face. "Because..."  
  
But before he could say anything more, he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Daisuke? DAISUKE!" Hikari shouted, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
She turned around to Exveemon and Nefertimon. "Please contact the others as fast as you can."  
  
Both digimon nodded and flew away to contact the others for help.  
  
Hikari turned back to Daisuke. "Please be okay," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Iori, Miyako, Takeru, Ken, and their digimon arrived a few moments later, running to help Hikari move the control spire off of Daisuke.  
  
"This is horrible! How did this happen?" asked Iori.  
  
"Nefertimon knocked down the control spire, but it almost fell on top of me. Daisuke dived and pushed me out of the way, so it fell on top of him instead of me," Hikari said quietly.  
  
"We have to get that control spire off of him," Miyako said urgently.  
  
Ken, Takeru, Iori, and Hikari nodded.   
  
With the help of their digimon, they were able to move the control spire off of Daisuke.  
  
Ken, Takeru, and Iori helped to pick up Daisuke, and carry him near the digiport opening.   
  
"Quick. We have to get Daisuke to a hospital," said Hikari.  
  
She held her digivice to the TV screen, and they all went back to the real world.  
  
* * *  
  
The woman at the front desk of the hospital reclined in her chair, relaxing. Today there weren't many emergency cases, so she had time to rest.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl rushed in through the front door, pausing to catch her breath.  
  
"May I help you?" the front desk attendant asked, smiling.  
  
"My friend needs help," Hikari said quickly.  
  
Immediatly after she had spoken, Ken and Takeru carried a battered Daisuke into the front lobby.  
  
The front desk attendant sat up straight, and swiftly pressed a button on her desk.  
  
"I need two nurses and a stretcher down here NOW," said the attendent sharply.   
  
Just after she had said that, two nurses helped Ken and Takeru place Daisuke on the stretcher, and carted him off to the nearest vacant emergency room.  
  
Takeru walked up to the front desk. "May I use your phone?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly," said the attendant, pushing the phone in front of him.  
  
"I'm calling Daisuke's family," said Takeru, looking back at the others.  
  
Hikari nodded, and slumped down into a chair.   
  
Noticing this, Miyako tried to say a few comforting words. "Hey, I'm sure Daisuke is okay. He's the kind of person that could survive anything."  
  
"But why did he push me out of the way, and take the hit? I should have been the one that was flattened by the control spire," said Hikari sadly.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the friends of Daisuke?" asked a doctor, who walked towards them.  
  
Hikari stood up, a worried expression on her face. "Yes we are, is he going to be alright?"  
  
The doctor's face was strained. "Well, he's in pretty bad shape. He has a couple skull fractures, and the rest of his body is bruised and cut. He's in a coma right now, and we don't know when he'll wake up."  
  
The rest of the digidestined looked sad upon hearing this news.  
  
"How did this happen, anyway?" questioned the doctor.  
  
Ken spoke up quickly. "An obelisk structure was knocked down, and fell on top of our friend."  
  
The doctor nodded. "He's pretty lucky, then. I'm surprised that none of his arms or legs are broken after what happened to him."  
  
"When can we see him?" asked Hikari.  
  
"We'll tell you when you can see him," the doctor said, smiling. "Then you can see your boyfriend."  
  
Hikari blushed. "B-Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend..."  
  
"Sure," smirked the doctor, as he walked away from the group.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, the doctor reappeared in the waiting room.   
  
"You can see him now," he said, smiling.  
  
Hikari leapt up, and followed the doctor into the emergency room.  
  
She winced when she saw how many bandages were wrapped around Daisuke's head. Kneeling by the bedside, Hikari gently touched Daisuke's cheek with her hand, smiling sadly.  
  
"If you can hear me, Daisuke...I really hope you get better soon," she said softly. "Also, I'm really sorry for shouting at you yesterday. I guess I was too annoyed and angry to think rationally."  
  
"Please wake up, Daisuke. Please get well soon. We're all worried about you," Hikari whispered, tears evident in her eyes.  
  
She stood up, and was ready to leave, when Daisuke stirred.  
  
Hikari turned around excitedly, and knelt down at the bed again.  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes, and was startled to see Hikari at his bedside.  
  
"Hi-Hikari?" he said, coughing.  
  
"You're awake!" she said happily.   
  
Hikari hugged him, and Daisuke blushed, and then winced.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I forgot that you still have a lot of recovering to do.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Hikari spoke up.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, though. I should have been the one that was flattened by that control spire, not you. But you pushed me out of the way and took the hit. Why did you do that?"  
  
Daisuke was silent for a while, but then spoke softly. "I guess there's no other way to say this, but the reason I did that was-"  
  
"Amazing! He's awake!" proclaimed the doctor as he walked into the emergency room. "Here are the rest of your friends to see you."  
  
Takeru, Ken, Iori, and Miyako walked in, smiling.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! How are you feeling?" said Takeru, grinning.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Miyako chuckled. "So Daisuke, you've got a couple skull fractures, huh? I thought nothing would ever come close to penetrating that thick skull of yours," she teased.  
  
Daisuke pretended to be offended, but soon burst out laughing like the rest of the digidestined.  
  
Ken handed him a box. "When my mother heard that you were in the hospital, she prepared a meal for you, knowing that hospital food can be pretty indigestible."  
  
Daisuke smiled and accepted the box, chuckling. "Thank your mom for me, Ken."  
  
Iori stepped up to Daisuke's side. "My grandfather wanted to give you this," he said, sweatdropping. "It's a few cartons of prune juice."  
  
Iori continued. "He said that prune juice helps to heal serious injuries...but I'm not sure if that's true."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Daisuke took the cartons happily. "Say thanks to your grandfather for me, Iori."  
  
They all talked for little longer, but then a nurse came in and told them that the visiting time was over. Everyone said goodbye to Daisuke, and wished him a speedy recovery. Hikari stayed back for a moment, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left.  
  
Daisuke's cheeks were tinted pink. "H-Huh?" he said, very confused.   
  
Hikari smiled warmly at him. "Goodbye Daisuke!"  
  
She left before he could respond.  
  
* * *  
  
A few weeks later, Daisuke was released from the hosipital. The first thing he did was to go to the park, and get some fresh air.  
  
'Finally...some fresh air...I was getting tired of being confined in those, stuffy hospital rooms,' thought Daisuke as he sat down on a park bench.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the soft, gentle breeze.  
  
"I heard that you were released from the hospital, Daisuke. How are you feeling?"   
  
He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Hikari.   
  
"Hikari! I'm fine," he replied.  
  
Hikari sat next to Daisuke, remaining silent for a while.  
  
"Uh...Hikari?" asked Daisuke nervously.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
He looked down. "I'm...really sorry for being so persistant in asking you out. I must have really annoyed you."  
  
Hikari laughed, to Daisuke's surprise. "Yes, I was annoyed, but only for a while. I forgive you."  
  
He sighed in relief, and then smiled.  
  
"I guess I was overreacting when I shouted at you. I'm sorry too," said Hikari.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"We were interrupted twice when I tried to ask you this question...but now I can ask you...why did you risk your own life to save me?" asked Hikari.  
  
Daisuke paused in giving his answer. "I....I love you, Hikari. I risked my life to save you because I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, and Daisuke closed his eyes, waiting to be rejected.  
  
Instead, he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck, and a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his own. The kiss lasted for a while, and when it ended, Daisuke was blushing deeply.  
  
Hikari's mahogany eyes were sparkling with pleasure. "I love you too, Daisuke."  
  
He was both shocked and pleased. 'Hikari loves me?' he thought in wonder.  
  
He smiled happily, hugging her close and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
'I've dreamt about this scene many times in my sleep,' thought Daisuke, in a state of bliss. 'And it looks like this dream came true.'  
  
* * *  



End file.
